plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Maiden
:You may be looking for Wall-nut, which has a Plant Food ability that looks similar to the Iron Maiden. :You may be looking for Jugger-Nut, a plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes that looks similar to the Iron Maiden. |variant of/GW = |cooldown/GW = 30 |flavor text/GW = Encased in iron armor, these Iron Maiden Tallnuts will stare at Zombies with an unmatched intensity. They are very hard to destroy and enjoy getting in the way. |- |rarity/GW = Super Rare |image/GW2 = Iron MaidenGW2.png |health/GW2 = 500 |ability for/GW2 = |variant/GW2 = |variant of/GW2 = |cooldown/GW2 = 30 |rarity/GW2 = Super Rare |flavor text/GW2 = Encased in iron armor, these Iron Maiden Tallnuts will stare at Zombies with an unmatched intensity. They are very hard to destroy and enjoy getting in the way. }} Iron Maiden is an alternate ability for the Cactus' Tallnut Battlement in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and'' Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. The difference between the abilities is that it is smaller, but it is stronger with the health of 500. The only way to obtain this ability is buying sticker packs. It takes 30 seconds to recharge. Only four Iron Maidens can be placed at a time and the oldest one will be removed if the player attempts to place a fifth one. Like most of the other alternate abilities, it was introduced in the Garden Variety DLC. In ''Garden Warfare 2 it has a Rux exclusive bling variant named the Bling Maiden. Like most of the bling variants however, the Bling Maiden is merely a bejeweled reskin of the default Iron Maiden, and as such functions identically. Origins Iron Maiden is based off of Wall-nut's Plant Food effect from Plants vs. Zombies 2, where he gets encased in an iron shell which increases his health and the amount of damage he can withstand. Its name comes from an infamous historical torture device from the 18th century which consists of an iron cabinet just like this Wall-nut's iron plating and spiky interior to torture the victim placed inside. Stickerbook description Iron Maiden Encased in iron armor, these Iron Maiden Tallnuts will stare at Zombies with an unmatched intensity. They are very hard to destroy and enjoy getting in the way. Bling Maiden This Tallnut is encased in solid bling gold armor! How did a Tallnut even afford such expensive armor though? Strategies With As this can withstand more damage but has a smaller hitbox, Iron Maiden is more useful than the Tallnut Battlement at blocking narrow corridors. Gallery Ironmaiden.PNG|Iron Maiden's icon in Garden Warfare 1 WallNutPFGW2.PNG|Iron Maiden's icon in Garden Warfare 2 IronMaiden.png|Iron Maiden's sticker in Garden Warfare 1 pvzgw2 iron maiden.png|Iron Maiden's sticker in Garden Warfare 2 Iron Maiden.png|Iron Maiden's stickerbook description in Garden Warfare 1 IRONMAIDEN.png|Button IRONMAIDENSPARk.png|Iron Maiden in battle 1979190 10152069508533214 444035948 o.jpg|Iron Maiden in-game IRONMAIDEN2.png|Another Iron Maiden in-game Bling Maiden official.png|Bling Maiden in the Backyard Battleground BlingMaidenIconGW2.jpg|Ability icon BlingJohnny.png|Ability icon in-game Official Dark Bean Bomb vs Bling Maiden photo from Popcap Twitter.png|The Bling Maiden and the Dark Bean Bomb in a photo from an official Twitter post Trivia *It actually resembles Wall-nuts more than Tall-nuts, but they are referenced as "Tall-nut" in their description. *When destroyed, nut fragments and armor pieces will fly around for several seconds. *Because it is a defensive ability, it can be destroyed by both plants and zombies. *Its armor is always scratched when placed. *It makes a grunting sound when attacked. *It can be destroyed immediately if an Engineer jumps on it while riding the Jackhammer/Turbo Jackhammer. *The Bling Maiden lost to the Dark Bean Bomb ability in a poll deciding what ability Rux will sell next. ru:Железная_дева pl:Żelazna dziewica Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare plants Category:Abilities Category:Cactus abilities Category:Defensive plants Category:Sticker Pack abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 abilities Category:Plant abilities